


О вкусной и здоровой пище

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Romance, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	О вкусной и здоровой пище

Лекс мельком оглядел вошедших и снова понуро уставился в кружку. У него складывалось впечатление, что в Тишкове делали не только уродливую зеленоватую глиняную посуду, но и мужчин. Все они были выполнены по одному образцу: большеголовы, коренасты, медлительны, с одинаковым спокойствием на плоских, плохо вылепленных лицах. Прибавить к этому длинные руки с короткими пальцами, а также короткие мощные шеи… 

Лекс поморщился, грея руки о глиняную чашку с вином. Да, именно так, - местную кислятину здесь кипятили с травами и медом, видимо только тогда получалось что-то более-менее годное к употреблению. Но Лекс так и не рискнул опробовать пойло. 

Вот хлеб и брынза здесь были свежими и весьма неплохими. Отправив в рот остатки своей скромной трапезы – он черпал силу вовсе не из пищи, так что это было просто для удовольствия, - Лекс отодвинул от себя еще одно изделие здешних искусников. Цветочки на нем были точь-в-точь болотной мухоловкой, а рисовал их, похоже, пятилетний ребенок. С печалью вспоминая полупрозрачный веренский фарфор, он посмотрел в окно – может, распогодилось? Но нет, там лило, как из ведра. Ливень словно вознамерился опровергнуть твердое Лексово убеждение, что если дождь сильный - он короткий. 

Раз так, нужно было приниматься за дело. Лекс откинулся на стуле и еще раз обвел глазами зал. Что ж, удовольствие может быть разным. Конечно, он предпочитал совсем другие типажи, но что поделать, здесь были только эти… големы. Лекс уже выбрал одного, более-менее пропорционально сложенного, и даже послал ему зов, но вдруг в дверь вошел бы кто-то более аппетитный? 

Однако, оголодавшему Лексу пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было в наличии. Он бросил в угол, где сидел его избранник, взгляд из-под ресниц. Без желания ничего бы не вышло, так что Лекс постарался ощутить прилив вожделения. Но этот вол… Лекс прищурился, а затем поймал правильное настроение. Да. Да… Именно такой, наполненный ленивой, нерастраченной силой… Беспомощный в его руках… Глаза заволакивало туманом страсти. Лекс поднялся, медленно подошел к лестнице и, снова бросив взгляд на парня, начал подниматься. Сзади послышался грохот, сдавленная ругань, затем - тяжелые шаги.

Лекс неспешно открыл дверь, впуская добычу, а потом закрыл ее на засов. Интересно, удастся ли…   
И тут ход его мыслей грубо прервали. Сильное тело прижало Лекса к двери, правое запястье стиснули горячие пальцы. Другая рука парня огладила его грудь и живот. Лекс, который планировал совсем другой расклад, возмущенно дернулся, даже попытался сбросить чары, но сил почти не осталось. Переборчивость подвела. 

Парень перехватил вторую Лексову руку, прижал оба запястья к двери и вернулся к ощупыванию. У Лекса задрожали ноги. Вот уж стыд, вот уж позор, двухсотлетнего вомпера зажали, как какую-нибудь доярку. И как доярку, лапали. Но самым ужасным было то, что тело охотно откликалось на грубоватую ласку. Лекс был в ужасе, мог бы – выпрыгнул из своей шкуры, а вот это предательское тело уже выпятило зад и терлось о парня. Туманящие рассудок чары словно обернулись против самого Лекса. 

Шеи коснулись влажные губы, щеку согрел жаркий шепот. Лекс ничего не расслышал - в уши как ваты набили - но от ощущений жалобно застонал. Будто в награду большая рука накрыла его пах. Ноги подкосились, свет окончательно померк, Лекс взлетел.

Полет был продолжительным, потому что его еще и подхватили на руки и осторожно унесли на кровать. 

Через пару мгновений Лекс все же нашел силы открыть глаза. Давешний парень стоял у кровати, поставив одно колено на тюфяк и стягивая рубашку. Лекс вяло трепыхнулся, не отрывая, впрочем, взгляда от открывающихся перспектив. Таких здоровяков он, наверное, никогда не видел. Когда парень взялся за пояс, Лекс попытался уползти. Но никто ему не позволил. Тяжелое тело опять поймало его в ловушку и быстро избавило от лишней одежды. Пытки не были изощренными, но все равно вырвали из него несколько болезненных стонов. Когда стоны внезапно превратились в невнятное мяуканье, Лекс закусил губу… однако долго не продержался. Стиснув коленями бока парня, он перешел на мягкое «а-ах» и просто «а-а-а». Про голод он больше и не вспоминал, хотя туман сгущался. Но инстинкт был силен. Лекс приподнялся на локте и прильнул губами к нужной точке. Энергия ворвалась в него, заставив отдернуть голову, но через миг он снова припал к солоноватой коже, и сила потекла ровным потоком, заполняя тело. Лекс замычал от удовольствия, и тут его любовник резче двинул бедрами. Голова Лекса мотнулась, зубы клацнули, глаза закатились, и свет померк во второй раз. 

Очнулся Лекс от холода. 

Все тело ныло и, кажется, он начал получать представление о том, как себя чувствуют его жертвы.   
Кстати о жертвах. Лекс скосил глаза на храпящего, как ни в чем не бывало, здоровяка. Что это было? Какая-то аномалия? 

Лекс осторожно выбрался из кровати, морщась и едва сдерживая стоны, поковылял к столу. Кое-как отмывшись холодной водой из кувшина, он напялил на себя мятую одежду – из Крукова пришлось уезжать в большой спешке и без вещей, не говоря уже о том, что пришлось одолжить коня – и прокрался к двери. Осторожно, по волоску, отодвинув засов, он выскользнул за дверь, тихо прикрыл ее за собой, и заторопился в конюшню, на ходу накидывая плащ. Дороги, наверное, развезло, но чтобы убраться отсюда, Лекс был готов ехать по брови в грязи. 

Через три месяца Лекс валялся на перине, набитой лебяжьим пухом, попивая сладкое ожолье, а два пажа из свиты герцога соревновались за его внимание. Во Вьеннесе было чудесно. Последний раз он посещал столицу Острии лет тридцать назад, и нужно сказать, за это время она стала еще красивее. 

Внезапно соревнование переросло в обмен тычками, а потом и в кошачью драку с воплями, мяуканьем и царапаньем. Кажется, Лекс ослабил контроль. Лениво потянувшись, он поставил бокал и ловко столкнул блондинчиков с постели. Через миг оба приползли извиняться. Лекс расслабился, принимая ласки, но раздражение все равно бурлило глубоко внутри. Нет, наверное ему пора на отдых в какое-нибудь более спокойное местечко. 

Интересно, как там в Тишкове в это время года?


End file.
